Raptor Race
by syfygal
Summary: *AU episode scene - series 2, ep 1* Raptor v Connor rematch. The average man can run 8 mph, the estimated land speed of a Raptor is 40 mph. Could Connor really have outrun that Raptor. Find out what happens when he doesn't.


**DISCLAIMER: **

**Obviously, I do not own Primeval, or any of the characters. I've just borrowed them for a little playtime in the ball pit**

_**Authors Note:**_

_*Alternate scene to series 2, episode 1(AKA Jurassic Mall)*_

I have just finished watching this episode for the umpteenth time & have realised something interesting. Now please, don't flame me for wanting to play with this scene, thus changing the flow of the rest of the episode. I know it's just TV & the writers have artistic licence, but I thought that adding a bit of realism might make this scene more dramatic. This is a slightly more realistic spin on the raptor V Connor chase scene. Just before we begin, a little fact as to why I am doing this. The estimated ground speed of a raptor is about 67 Kph (40Mph) while the average speed of a running man is about 12 kph (8 Mph) do the math! Even factoring in slippery tiles, and extra speed due to adrenaline (and let's not forget the oh-so-effective move of throwing a slushy cup at the raptors head), Connor simply _could not _have out ran that raptor! I hope you like XD

* * *

**RAPTOR RACE**

The ARC team entered the bowling alley of Castle Cross Mall slowly and quietly, their tranq guns at the ready.

After witnessing the immense power and sheer size of the creature, caution was paramount and nobody was about to take any chances.

Professor Cutter and Stephen Hart entered first, their practised eyes sweeping the area as Connor and Abby brought up the rear.

As the two older men fanned out, Abby noticed Connor sneaking back toward the main door.

"Oi!" Abby hissed, "where you goin?"

Conner turned and leaned toward her. "Goin' to get a slushy," he placed a finger on his lips and smiled. "Shh."

Watching him take one quick glance around before jogging towards the open door, Abby threw up her hands and let out a frustrated huff. There was no way she was going to let him run off by himself. He was unarmed and clumsy – anything could happen. Despite his annoying habits and dorky tendencies, she would never forgive herself if anything happened to him. So after weighing the possible pro's and cons, Abby set off after him.

Connor tipped his head back, and with his tongue, shovelled the rest of the flavoured ice into his mouth, crunching as more of the sweet, cold beverage filled his cheeks. Slightly disappointed that it was finished, he reached for the lever of his favourite flavour and began to refill his cup.

"Oi! I hope you're gonna pay for that!" Abby berated as she approached. Connor turned at the sound of her voice and grinned.

"Yeah...if you can lend me a fiver," he replied, turning back to the machine as Abby rolled her eyes and began to dig through her purse.

"Thank you Abby," he said as she slapped the money into his hand and walked away. He folded the note, tucked it into his vest pocket and reached for a lid for his cup. As he struggled to fit it to the cup, he heard a guttural chirping close to his left.

Connor froze, clenching his jaw. By the sounds of it, the creature was quite occupied with the sweets that had just spilled to the floor. He hoped that it would lose interest and walk away without noticing him. Maybe if he was quiet enough and still enough, it wouldn't see him.

He slowing turned his head, dark eyes filled with fear as the Raptor chomped down some gumballs. It might have been comedic if this creature wasn't capable of tearing him limb from limb.

Keeping both eyes on the animal, Connor slowly began to back away, careful not to make any sudden movements that may reveal him to the hungry beast.

At that moment, the raptor decided that what it was eating was in no way tasty, it hissed and expelled the candy from its maw.

Further down the corridor, Abby heard the noise and turned as Connor walked backwards into her line of sight.

"Abby!" He called out in a voice strained with fear.

"What?" Abby replied in a frustrated tone.

"Close the shutter!"

Realising something was terribly wrong, she ran towards the open metal grille. "Okay!" she called back.

The Raptor tilted its head at the new sounds and turned. Noticing Connor for the first time, it hissed angrily.

"Really quickly!" He urged as Abby reached the shutter mechanism and hit the button.

The scales on its back arched and bristled as it let out a fearsome screech and Connor was spurred into action.

Still gripping his slushy he ran. He heard the beast leap after him, its long, razored claws skittering on the tiles as it slid around the corner.

"Connor, run!" Abby cried as it jumped over a stand, knocking it over with its long and powerful tail. Momentarily distracted, Connor stumbled and 200 pounds of bone, flesh and rippling muscle slammed into his back at a ridiculous speed.

Connor crashed to the ground, his head bouncing hard off the tiles as the raptor latched its nine centimetre claws into his back and sides.

He howled as burning agony swept through his body, threatening to pull him into darkness.

* * *

_So this is how I die..._he thought morbidly as its razor-sharp teeth sunk into his shoulder and snapped his collarbone.

"CONNOR!" Abby shrieked, slamming the button by the shutter to halt it.

With a sudden burst of adrenaline, he kicked out with all his strength and his foot connected with its soft underside.

In its surprise, the creature released him and he lashed out again, sending the creature flying.

Without thought, he tried to get to his feet. It took him a moment to realise that he was having difficulty gaining purchase because the ground was slippery with his own blood.

Pushing back the urge to vomit, he pushed himself up with his undamaged arm and ran towards his goal, the tiny space between the bottom of the grate and the tiles.

Abby's pale heart shaped face filled the space, her wide, blue eyes full of fear.

"Come on Conn!" she cried, her cheeks wet with tears.

Filled with grim determination, his legs pumped harder, the distance to the gap melting away and at the last second, he dropped and slid under the door, his blood propelling him under the small space.

As soon as he was clear, Abby slammed the button again and the door slowly resumed its descent.

The creature slammed into the shutter, but it had closed, sealing the gap.

Connor groaned, pain lancing up his sides and watched Abby kneel down beside him.

"Shit Conn," she whispered, unbuttoning his vest slowly, careful not to aggravate his wounds. "I have to take your shirt off, I can't see the damage,"

"Be my guest," he gasped.

Abby smiled softly. "Just give me a second, yeah?" she soothed, her blood slicked hands shaking as she reached for her phone. Connor reached up and gripped her hand in silent comfort.

The she hit him. Hard.

"You fucking idiot!" she cried, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks. "A slushy! You ran off for a fucking slushy?"

"Where is it, by the way? I'm thirsty," he replied.

She hit him again, this time, hitting his damaged shoulder.

Connor screamed as fresh waves of pain raced through his body.

"Oh shit Conn! I'm sorry!" she gasped, as Cutter and Stephen raced around the corner.

"Jesus Christ!" Stephen swore, racing to Connor's side. "What in the hell happened?"

"Got into a fight with a raptor and lost," Connor replied weakly.

Cutter joined them quickly, his eyes worried.

"Stephen. Go to the truck and get the first aid kit, now." Stephen nodded his ascent and raced off down the corridor. Cutter then turned to Abby. "Abs, I need you to take his shirt off and keep pressure on his wound. I will contact the ARC to get the medical team prepped and a new team sent here, we can't risk a public hospital. Too many questions will be asked."

Abby nodded and continued to remove his vest as Cutter took Connors face in his palms.

"Connor, I need you to stay with us, okay? You have to stay awake,"

The young man grunted, sweat beading on his brow as Abby produced a flick knife from her boot.

She gave Connor a small smile. "Never know when you're gonna need to cut somebody's shirt off eh?"

Connor returned her smile weakly and slowly closed his eyes.

"No Conn, come on," she murmured gently, touching his face. She lifted his shirt off his belly and began to slice the material, revealing a toned abdomen she didn't realise he'd been hiding.

"You been working out Conn?" she asked casually as she worked as fast as she could without hurting him. He didn't respond.

Connor just stared, his breathing laboured.

As she peeled the last of the material from his frame, the full extent of the damage was revealed.

The ragged wounds from the beast's claws dragged from just beside his belly button, following the curve of his ribs and disappearing around to his back, and his shoulder, where the raptor had bitten down, was a mess of flesh, bone and muscle, seeping blood at an alarming rate.

Abby swallowed, bile climbing up her throat.

"Cutter, I need a hand," she muttered weakly, looking up as Stephen returned with the field first aid kit.

Abby bunched the remains of Connors shirt into a ball, and looked at Connor sadly.

"Connor, love – this is going to hurt a lot," she whispered apologetically, brushing an unruly curl of dark hair from his brow.

Connor bit his lip. "Do it," he gasped.

With regret at the pain she would undoubtedly cause, she pressed the shirt onto his shoulder firmly with the shirt. Closing her eyes to block out the animal screams that emanated from his throat, she cried.

"God Conn, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she sobbed, feeling his hot blood soak through his shirt and onto her hands.

"Shit, shit, shit," she heard Stephen mutter beside her.  
Connor's cries continued to echo around the centre.

"We have to get him outta here, now!" Cutter cried. "The blood. They will be able to smell it!"

Without hesitating, Stephen lifted the thrashing boy into his arms and took off. "Abs, go with him. You will need to slow the bleeding,"

"What about you Professor?" she asked.

"Worry about Connor. I have back up on the way. Now go!"

He gave her a push and Abby took off, following the thick trail of blood that had been left behind by her friend.

She wasn't far behind them when the raptor hit her, knocking her through a glass shopfront display.

Abby screamed as the glass bit into her flesh.

Connor heard the scream and struggled against Stephens hold.

"Let me go Stephen!" he screamed, jumping from his arms, "and give me the tranq gun!" Stephen hesitated. "Connor, you're bleeding to death, Cutter will get to her,"

Connor shook his head. "No. I will, even if it kills me,"

Stephen removed the rifle from its shoulder strap and handed it over.

"Be careful eh mate?"

Connor nodded, and took off at a run. His injuries where paining him beyond belief, but the screams of fear and pain spurred him on.

He saw the mess of glass, the beast in the window snapping at Abby and held up the rifle, taking aim and firing it into the creatures rump.

It shrieked and turned. That was it. He was spent. Tossing the rifle aside, he fell to the ground, blood soaking his lips.

"Come on!" he screamed. "Finish the job!"

The raptor approached, hissing, but the drug was strong, and it collapsed, asleep.

"Connor!" Abby climbed out of the shop, her skin marred with cuts from the glass, but otherwise unharmed.

"What are you doing, you idiot," she sighed, rolling Connor onto his back.

"Saving you Abs," he gasped in pain, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Connor, come on, please stay awake," she begged.

"Tired," he murmured, eyes remaining closed.

"Please Conn,"

"'Night Abs," he sighed. Then his world went dark.

* * *

When Connor awoke, his arm was heavy and his head hurt, but Abby was there, her face pale in the too bright light.

"Hey stranger," he muttered with a smile.

"Oh, Connor...thank God. You scared me half to death!"

Connor smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Abby. What's the prognosis?"

"Pretty bad. Internal bleeding ,shattered collarbone. 98 stitches. You know, pretty much a day in the life of a dinosaur hunter."

"The pain is pretty bad," he pointed out casually.

Abby sighed. "We nearly lost you Connor. You coded and you nearly didn't come back. I was so scared"

"Well I'm here now. No worries." He smiled.

"Conn, promise me something please?"

"Anything Abs,"

"Please, no more Raptor Races!"

THE END

reviews are love 3


End file.
